Movie Night
by Asifweneversaidgoodbye
Summary: CrissColfer; prompt 'Darren and Chris having a movie night' and I made it that they're watching Harry Potter together. Fluffiness!


**AN: Hi Guys... I hope you all still want to read my stuff even if I haven't updated for you know... _forever_. I'm really truelly sory, but I'll have you know I make weeks of 50 hours now (since the start of february) and I really don't know how I can fit writing in it. The moments I which I have time to write are not long enough to think about a good new chapter for IFSLY. I have half a chapter done and I really hope I'll get to finish it this week (maybe Friday or Sunday). I do have some drabbles and prompts that I wrote during the last 8 weeks, so I'll do my best to give those to you. I hope you'll enjoy them and please believe me when I'm really grateful for all the support you guys have been giving my stories and that I really didn't forget about you. **

**So :) Just wanted to let you know that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chris or Darren. Or Harry Potter. Otherwise they would have same really hot and sweet onscreen time in Hogwarts...**

**The prompt was :  
><em>Darren &amp; Chris watching a movie together<em>**

_And I made them watch Harry Potter :)_

* * *

><p>"You seriously need to reconsider your choice of boyfriends Chris."<p>

Chris just swatted his finger away that was pointing at him.

"Shut it you. You have no right to speak because you're single."

Darren only rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Better single than having a boyfriend who doesn't like Harry Potter," Darren said and shrugged his shoulders.

And if he wanted it or not, Chris realized he thought the exact same thing when Thom told him he didn't like Harry Potter.

I mean, what the actual fuck?

"You do realize you just said you want a boyfriend right?" Chris asked and smirked slightly, delighted that he managed to get Darren's attention elsewhere than his almost non-existing dating life.

"I do, yeah." Darren said and grabbed the remote to select play.

Chris looked at him for a second before he just settled against him, waving the thought he had since he met Darren, '_That's not gay at all!', _away before he would look too much into this. He just wanted to relax and enjoy his time with Darren.

— —

"Oh my god look at that little baby. With his tiny cuty sweety little lightning scarthingie on his head!" Darren suddenly coed and sounded ridiculous while doing so.

"Darren, honey, did you take your pills today? Because I though your Toddleritus was under control?" Chris said, while trying to make Darren's shoulder in the most comfortable pillow.

Darren's shoulder succeeded greatly, Chris noticed with a sense of satisfactory.

"Oh come on, Chris. Even you can't deny that baby is absolutely adorable! Wait!" Darren said with a mocking tone and grabbed the remote again to play backwards and stilled the screen on the shot of little baby Harry.

"It's a baby Darren. Ofcourse it's adorable. When they're asleep or not crying."

Darren turned and poked his finger in Chris' side, making him groan.

Why did he move?

"You are a bad mean man Colfer. Meaaaan!" Darren said and frowned his ever moving eyebrows together.

"Okay. For the sake of my sanity, please explain why this baby is _soooooo _adorable." Chris said and folded his arms, waiting patiently.

Or Darren did not hear Chris' sarcasm or he didn't want to let this opportunity pass, because he literally started bouncing on the couch, grinning like a maniac.

"Look. Look! He's got that peaceful look over his face. And his hair! It's so fluffy! It's just like yours. And he's got your cute little nose. And his lips! He looks like he can give the sweetest baby kisses a parent could wish. Come ooon. Say it."

Chris narrowed his eyes at the baby.

"He does _not_ have my nose _or_ hair."

"He does too." Darren just stated back and smirked slightly. "And he does have your eyes. You know the half blood prince? Baby Harry is in there and his eyes are _so_ blue Chris! They're beautiful and stunning and just like yours!"

Now Chris just openly gaped at the man.

Chris knew Darren was… flexible in his straightness, but he was getting a bit over the top here. But he didn't stop. Oh no.

"But in that scene his hair is black and he has slight waves, just like my hair. Well. My hair is just an exploded mass of curls, but when I was small, my hair was just like that!" Darren went on, bending forward to Chris as if he'd wanted to show his hair off.

"So," Chris started, wincing slightly. "What you're basically saying is that Harry Potter is our son?"

There followed a moment of silence in which Chris and Darren stared at each other.

"Ohmygod no. That would mean … it'd mean Daniel would call me daddy and that's just. Fucked up. Like _totally_ fucked. _God_! Chris, _why_ did you put that image in my head?" Darren exclaimed and looked truly disgusted with the thought.

Chris couldn't control his laughter and dubbed over from it.

"Please don't tell me you have a daddy kink as well, Chris. I mean there are boundaries in our friendship. I don't need to know _everything_!" Darren said and shot Chris a doubtful look.

"Me? A daddy kink? _God_ no! Darren, _please_," Chris just laughed and shook his head slightly, trying to catch his breath. "You're on to speak. With your 'I don't need to know everything'. You practically just told me you think my face is _cute_ and you imagined a baby to be _ours_. Don't put this down on me here, Dare!" Chris said and still chuckled slightly.

"Yeah well, you do have a nice face." Darren just shrugged.

A snort escaped Chris' lips.

"Well thank you. That is so flattering."

A soft groan escaped Darren's mouth.

"I'm saying all the wrong things am I not?"

Chris nodded but smiled.

"You are yeah. But I still love you."

Darren grinned like a child that was just given a present.

"Love you too man!" he replied and moved over so he could hug Chris.

With Darren in his arms, Chris couldn't quite recall why he had Thom. Why he dated someone who didn't like Harry Potter. Who didn't _want_ children they could call _ours_. Why did he kept returning to the guy that never mentioned things like 'You have a nice face' even if wasn't as eloquently put as it could be?

"Chris?" Darren murmured against Chris' skin and broke through Chris inner turmoil.

"Hmm?" Chris replied.

"I really like this," he said and Chris could feel his lashes flutter against his neck.

Chris tried to swallow the lump in his throat, not really succeeding.

"Me too Dare," he said softly and squeezed his arms a bit more around Darren.

Darren tried to ignore the thousands of feelings and thoughts that went through him at that moment, just savoring the moment.

"There's a cute baby waiting for us to put him out his misery of lying in those horrid blankets, Dare."

Darren smiled and just hold on for a bit longer before he let go of Chris, keeping his eyes downcast.

"Ah we can't have that. He's gonna go to Hogwarts! Without his ugly blanket!" Darren replied, swiftly falling back in their easy atmosphere, while he pressed play.

But when Chris moved back to the position in which he was lying with his head on Darren's shoulder, arm around his waist, Darren couldn't help the thought that went through him before he choose to ignore it. Again.

'_I wouldn't mind to have this with you. To have everything with you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go! I hope you enjoyed it :)<strong>

**I love you all! Please remember that! **


End file.
